


Rauchzeichen

by Astarte



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Introspection, Multi, POV First Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-02
Updated: 2003-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Bauch des Biestes erhält man eine andere Perspektive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rauchzeichen

**Author's Note:**

> Kleine Introspektive für Einzeiler aus AtS 5x02 Just Rewards.

**_1\. Wesley_ **   
_Angel: You turn evil a lot faster, than I thought you would!_

Angel denkt, dass Harmony Absicht ist. Er hat Recht.  
Ich kann die Gesellschaft dieser Kreatur weniger als zwei Minuten standhalten, ohne dass in mir das Bedürfnis aufkommt sie zu ermorden. In zwei Jahren hat sich das nicht geändert. Obwohl sich vieles geändert hat. Manchmal überlege ich, ob es noch dieselbe Welt ist. Dann erinnere ich mich an Cordelia und die Frage ist beantwortet. Nein, es ist nicht dieselbe Welt.  
Als ich Harmony in dem Großraumbüro entdeckt habe, wusste ich, was subtile Rache sein kann. Sie ist so nervend wie ein eine Stechmücke, die einen nicht schlafen lässt. Sie treibt einen schneller in den Wahnsinn als das Mal eines Vocah. Sie erinnert so gravierend an einen Teil der alten Cordelia, dass es schmerzt. An die Cordelia, die ich hier in LA zum ersten Mal kennen gelernt habe, vor der mich in Sunnydale jeder gewarnt hat. Die Idiotin, die Ignorantin, die selbstzentrierte Göre. An die Maske, die sie zeitweise trug, um sich vor der Welt zu schützen. Am Ende hat es ihr nichts geholfen. Bei Harmony ist es keine Maske. Es ist alles was da ist, keine tiefer Bedeutung dahinter. Die perfekte Sekretärin für Angel. Ein Abziehbild.  
Ich weiß nicht, warum ich ihn zahlen lassen will.  
Warum ich sein Leben dieses kleine bisschen mehr in eine Hölle verwandeln will, die in mir brennt. Es ist einfach so. Cordelia würde Harmony beim ersten Augenkontakt zu Staub verwandeln. Aber dafür müsste sie aus dem Koma aufwachen und solange das nicht der Fall ist, bleibt Harmony hier um Angel daran zu erinnern, was er zerstört hat.  
Er wird keine Hand an sie legen. Aus denselben Gründen, die es verhindern, dass ich einen Pflock durch ihr Herz treibe. Sie ist Vergangenheit. Eine lebende Erinnerung, an die Dinge, die verloren sind und ein Schatten der Person, deren angestammter Platz hier bei uns ist. In unserer Mitte, denn wo sonst sollte das Herz seine Erfüllung finden?  
Manchmal vermisse ich sie so sehr, dass ich meine, den Verstand zu verlieren. Cordelia war der Alleskleber, der uns zusammenhielt, der uns zusammenschweißte, der uns verstärkte. Und ich bekomme das Gefühl, dass die spröde Verbindung, die uns bei Wolfram & Hart zu einem Team macht, nicht viel stärker als Harmony ist. Vergangenheit, die nicht mehr Gegenwart ist und wir nur noch nicht bereit sind die Konsequenz des Gedanken zu tragen.  
Ohne Herz kann es kein Gewissen geben. Vielleicht werde ich wirklich schneller böse als Angel erwartet. Und ich.

**_2\. Gunn:_ **   
_Eve: I can see why the Senior Partners chose you – Have fun!_

Ich bin nicht wirklich ein Anzugmensch.  
Ich habe in meinem Leben genau zweimal einen Anzug getragen und beides Mal führte es in die Arme einer Frau. Fred. Gwen. Vielleicht hätte ich die Koexistenz dieser Ereignisse beachten sollen. Aber noch nicht einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden vor diesem Gedanken, wusste ich noch nicht einmal, was Koexistenz ist.  
Die Frage, die mich jetzt beschäftig ist, ob ich jemals wieder etwas anderes als Anzüge tragen werde. Sie verleihen einem Macht, die Aura von Unangreifbarkeit. Ich mag das Gefühl. Ich mag das Gefühl, nicht mehr nur auf meine Fäuste angewiesen zu sein. Dass dieses Durcheinander in meinem Kopf, welches Fred hinterlassen hat, durch Gesetze und Paragrafen ersetzt worden ist. Durch etwas das noch viel weiter von Richtig oder Falsch entfernt ist, von Schwarz oder Weiß als meine Beziehung zu Fred.  
Vielleicht habe ich etwas von meiner Menschlichkeit geopfert, vielleicht sogar meine unsterbliche Seele. Aber diesmal habe ich einen besseren Deal zustande gebracht, als einen alten Pick-up-Truck. Immerhin habe ich diesmal meine Männlichkeit behalten, anders als bei Fred.  
Langsam kann ich die Arroganz von Lindsey und Lilah verstehen.  
Es ist gut zu wissen, was erlaubt und was verboten ist. Wie wenig eigentlich verboten ist, wenn man weiß, wie man argumentieren soll. Das Team ist mit meiner Entscheidung nicht glücklich. Zumindest ihren Widerspruch haben sie angemeldet und sich nur fünf Minuten später auf meine neue Fähigkeit gestürzt.  
Seltsam mit welcher schlafwandlerischen Sicherheit Angel JETZT nach meinem Rat fragt. Fred JETZT zu mir aufsieht. Wesley mich JETZT respektiert. Lorne JETZT das Mitleid aus seinem Blick streift. Ich kann sie verstehen. Ich hasse JETZT mein altes Selbst und die nagenden Zweifel, die mich früher gequält und verunsichert haben.  
Die mich zu nichts weiter, als den Muskeln reduzierten. Aber ich frage mich auch, wie viel ich aufgegeben habe, um mein verbessertes Selbst zu sein. Denn ich weiß, der Gedanke wäre mir früher nie gekommen, ob ich einen zufälligen Menschen töten soll, nur um herauszufinden, ob ich damit davon komme.  
Ich weiß, dass ich damit davon komme. Und es macht mich glücklich.  
Und ein wenig traurig.

**_3\. Fred:_ **   
_Spike: Help me!_

Ich hasse ihn. Jetzt gerade in diesem Moment hasse ich ihn.  
Hasse ihn so wie ich jeden Mann hier drin hasse und mir mit derselben Macht Cordelia an meine Seite zurückwünschen. Ich bin nicht die Leading Lady in diesem Stück, wollte es nie sein und kann es nie sein.  
Aber natürlich werde ich ihm helfen, so gut ich kann. Die eifrige Samariterin. Immer zu Diensten, immer in Bereitschaft. Ich hasse sie, weil sie mich in diese Rolle pressen. Die Flirtversuche, das Alphamanngehabe, die Aggression. Ich frage mich, ob Cordelia jemals ähnlich empfunden hat und ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern. Sie schien es zu genießen, der Mittelpunkt des Universums zu sein. Es mit einer Natürlichkeit und Anmut auszuspielen und ihre Vorteile mitzunehmen.  
Alles was ich mitnehme sind verunglückte Antworten meinerseits und die Erinnerung an die Highschool, als ich nichts weiter als eine Witzfigur war. Ich bin heute nicht viel mehr. Aber habe eine Wissenschaftsabteilung unter mir und Menschen, deren Respekt ich gewinnen muss, ansonsten befindet sich irgendwann irgendetwas Unnachweisbares in meinem Kaffee.  
Ich hasse die Erwartungshaltung, die sie in mich setzen, die durch nichts begründet wird, durch nichts gerechtfertigt. Hasse die Aufmerksamkeit mit der sie mich auf einmal beäugen, mir zuhören und mich als wichtig erachten. Frage mich, ob es anders wäre, wenn ich wieder unter einem Tisch verschwinden würde oder beginne die Wände mit Symbolen voll zu kritzeln. Denke, dass ich damit heute, eine Hölle entfachen könnte, wenn ich die Zeichen in die richtige Reihenfolge bringe. Suche den Unterschied zu der Realität. Finde keinen.  
Vielleicht sollte ich Spike nicht helfe, sondern uns alle an diesen Ort mitnehmen, der so nah unter der Oberfläche liegt. Wahrscheinlich ist das der Klick, auf den ich immer noch warte. Eventuell treffe ich dort endlich wieder auf Cordelia.  
Die Maus wird nie zum Löwen, auch wenn sie ihn aus dem Netz befreien kann.

**_4\. Angel:_ **   
_Spike: Not that I could, right - Can’t touch, can’t affect anything._

Die Worte verfolgen mich. Suchen mich heim.  
Ich weiß, dass ich eher über den Rest von Spikes Tiraden und Einzeilern nachdenken sollte, aber diese sind nicht halb so effektiv, wie der eine Satz. Nicht halb so aufreibend. Machen mich nicht hart vor unerfüllbarem Verlangen. Implizieren nicht eine Welt von ungesagten Wahrheiten und noch mehr Lügen.  
Der Rest ist vertraut und bitter, nichts Neues für mich. Nichts worüber ich nicht schon ewig nachgedacht habe. Kein Gedanke, den ich in den letzten drei Wochen nicht selbst gedacht habe. Keine Emotion, die ich nicht selbst gefühlt habe. Die Eifersucht, die Verwirrung, die Wut.  
Sie aus Spikes Mund zu hören, ist zwar irritierend, aber auf eine verdrehte Weise richtig.  
Es scheint gerechtfertigt, die Kritik von ihm zu schlucken und weiterzumachen, als ob sich dadurch nichts ändert. Als ob er wirklich nur der Geist meiner jüngsten Vergangenheit wäre, der mich daran erinnern soll, meinen Weg nicht zu verlieren und die Augen offen zu halten für die Gefahr, die mich im Bauch des Biestes erwartet. Aber wenn das die Absicht der Mächte war, dann hätten sie einen anderen Geist meiner Vergangenheit wählen sollen.  
Spike und ich?  
Wir waren bei genau zwei Dingen gut; Ficken und uns gegenseitig in den Wahnsinn treiben.  
Er hat das letzte nicht verlernt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er von dem ersten ebenso wenig auch nur eine Lektion vergessen hat. Und es treibt mich in den Wahnsinn, dass ich es jetzt nicht herausfinden werde. Er war bei der Kombination dieser beiden Dogmen einzigartig.  
Macht das Sinn?  
Sicher, auf dieselbe Weise, wie sein Hiersein Sinn macht.  
Spike kann nichts berühren. Das ist die einzige Einschränkung seines derzeitigen Zustandes. Denn mich beeinflussen, befallen, bewegen und angreifen, das kann er genauso unbestreitbar wie früher. Dass er einen Orkan in meinem Innern heraufbeschwören hat, ist Fakt. Vielleicht erzähle ich es ihm irgendwann, wenn er wirklich down ist. Wahrscheinlich nicht.  
Aber er ist mein Blut und das ist bekanntlich dicker als Wasser oder menschliche Gefühle.  
Es ist eigentlich eine Schande für mich, dass ich so leicht blute. Innerlich. Für ihn.

**_5\. Spike:_ **   
_Angel: You spent three weeks mourning in a basement and then you were fine - What’s fair about that?_

Ja, was ist fair daran? Ich denke nichts.  
Aber niemand hat behauptet, dass die Welt fair ist. Nicht wahr?  
Niemand weiß das besser als Angel.  
Ich weiß, dass ich den Ort verdient habe, der für mich vorgesehen ist. Der unter meinen Füßen auf mich lauert und es ist so einfach, sich dorthin fallen lassen und so unglaublich schwierig sich wieder daraus zu befreien. Weil ich weiß, dass ich die Hölle verdient habe. Für all meine Verbrechen und für alles was ich unterlassen habe.  
Es ist nicht Buffy, die mich zurückbringt.  
Es ist Angel. Das hier ist seine Welt. Schmerz, Qual, Tod.  
Das Kapitel Buffy wurde in dem Moment für mich abgeschlossen, als ich für sie bis auf die Knochen weg brannte. Als dieses Gefühl so hell brannte wie meine Haut und meine Organe und mein Herz. Und dann erlosch. Für sie und die Welt, die sie so verzweifelt versucht hat zu retten. Es ist ihr gelungen, zu einem angemessenen Preis. Einen versuchten Vergewaltiger kann man nicht als hohen Verlust einstufen und ich bin mir über den Fakt nur zu bewusst, dass es in dem Moment geendet hat. Der Epilog war nur der Zuckerguss über einem verdorbenen Apfel. Etwas das die Handlung noch einmal mit diesem letzten Hauch von Spannung und Herzschmerz füllte, bevor es in einem großartigen Schluss endet.  
Wie ein exzellentes Buch mit Happy End, das man weglegt und noch ein wenig darüber nachdenkt. Bevor man es mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen in den Bücherschrank verstaut und vergisst. Lyrisch, auch wenn sonst nichts in meiner Beziehung zu Buffy an diesen Begriff heranreicht.  
Ich bin froh über das Ende. Wirklich froh. Ein schöner Abschluss.  
Meine jetzige Existenz ist von Angel abhängig und ich bin mir darüber klar, dass es keine Sequel ist. Keine Fortsetzungsgeschichte oder ein neues Kapitel. Es ist ein Neubeginn. Ein beängstigender Anfang. Mit all dem Schwefel und Fegefeuer, das ich verdient habe. Und dem Hass und der mangelnden Sorge. Episch, wie zwei beseelte Vampire.  
Ich kenne Angels Gedanken und Zweifel, die mein Wiederauftauchen geweckt haben und die vor allem meinen fehlenden Respekt seiner Intimsphäre und seines Schlafzimmers beinhalten. Er ist so vorhersehbar, die meiste Zeit. Was natürlich auch an unserer gemeinsamen Geschichte liegen kann. Eine Geschichte, die mich hier bei ihm wieder einholt. An die ich in Sunnydale nicht mehr gewagt habe zu denken, die ich restlos aus meinem Bewusstsein verdrängt habe.  
All die Menschen, die ich in die Verdammnis geschickt habe. All die Opfer. All das Blut.  
Ich musste für Buffy bei Verstand sein. Ansonsten war ich nutzlos für den finalen Kampf, eine babbelnde Masse aus Selbstmitleid auf dem Fußboden. Unbrauchbar gemacht von den eigenen Sünden der Vergangenheit, wenn sie auf Fäuste und Fänge angewiesen war, um zu überleben. Wenn ich sie nur retten konnte, wenn ich mich auf das besann, das mich zerstört hat. Getötet hat. Mir zuerst meine Seele geraubt hat.  
Aber ich bin zurück von meinem zweiten Tod und jetzt kann ich mich langsam in den Wahnsinn treiben lassen, von Angel. Von Angelus. Von den Gesichtern, die zu zahlreich sind, um sich an jedes einzelnen zu erinnern und dies es umso bitterer und schmerzhafter macht. Weil die Opfer das Recht haben, mir im Gedächtnis zu bleiben. Weil ich mich sicher in ihres eingegraben habe. Auch wenn ihr Gehirn nicht lange genug am Leben blieb, um mehr als einen flüchtigen Eindruck zu produzieren. Ihr geborgtes Blut nicht wichtig genug erschien, um es mit mehr als einem sarkastischen Kommentar zu würdigen oder Stille.  
Es wird für mich Zeit, dass ich mich ihnen stelle. Eines nach dem anderen.  
Zeit wieder abzutauchen an den Ort, an dem ihre Gesichter soviel echter wirken. Und dann zurück zu Angel, weil er bewiesen hat, dass man irgendwann anfangen kann, damit zu leben. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das will. Ob ich es kann. Ob ich es überlebe.  
Möglicherweise kann man irgendwann Platz für die Hölle im eigenen Herzen schaffen.  
Er hat es getan. Vielleicht kann ich es auch.  
Wer sagt, dass ich das will?  
Wer hat gesagt, dass das Leben fair ist?


End file.
